Ce que je regrette
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Le père Jenkins ne sait pas qui se trouve dans son confessionnal. A votre avis, de qui s'agit-il ?


**Ce que je regrette**

Le père Matthew Jenkins croyait en sa vocation.

Il veillait sur son église et sur ses paroissiens. Sur ceux qui prenaient la peine de venir en tout cas. Cela dit, avec la recrudescence d'événements étranges qui se produisaient à travers tout le pays, il voyait plus de monde qu'auparavant à chaque fois qu'il célébrait l'office divin.

A titre personnel, il était également inquiet. Raison de plus pour faire de son mieux pour sa paroisse.

Comme chaque après-midi à partir de quinze heures, le père Jenkins assurait les confessions. Généralement, personne ne venait et il passait deux heures seul, assis sur un banc de bois qui devenait rapidement inconfortable, et dans une semi-obscurité.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était toujours le cas.

L'ecclésiastique laissa échapper un soupir en entendant quelqu'un s'asseoir dans la cabine adjointe à la sienne. Il y eut un silence avant que la voix de son interlocuteur ne se fasse entendre.

« Je vais être franc, je ne crois pas au pardon. Mais il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un. »

« Vous en avez le droit. Cela dit, vous auriez également pu vous adresser à un psychiatre. Après tout, ils sont payés pour écouter… »

Un rire dans la cabine adjointe.

« Voyez-vous, j'ai plus de mal avec les médecins qu'avec la religion. Et ça, c'est dire. Quel intérêt de former des prêtres alors qu'on peut s'adresser à Dieu directement ? »

« Certaines personnes ont besoin d'un cadre pour soutenir leur foi. Vous, vous n'en avez pas l'utilité. Voilà tout. »

« Ah, la diversité… Une des facettes les plus merveilleuses de cette planète, je le reconnais. »

Un silence.

« En fait, je ne sais pas si je dois porter tous les torts dans l'affaire. J'ai fait des idioties, d'accord, mais je ne suis pas complètement à blâmer non plus. »

« Lorsque nous péchons, nous pouvons avoir une bonne raison pour cela. Mais c'est à Dieu de juger si ce que nous avons commis mérite un châtiment. Je ne vous jugerais pas. »

« …Est-ce que vous condamnez l'homosexualité ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger. »

« Je prendrais ça comme un oui. Alors… mon ancien… partenaire, vous pouvez dire ça, me pose des problèmes de conscience dernièrement. Et… Les choses vont mal entre nous. Vraiment mal. »

« Le conflit est partie inhérente du couple. »

« Oui, mais là, nous en sommes à la vitesse supérieure. Je crois qu'en fin de compte, ça finira par tuer l'un de nous deux. Et le pire… c'est que j'en ai vraiment envie. J'ai envie de le tuer. J'ai envie de prendre un couteau, de le lui planter dans la poitrine et de cracher sur son cadavre. »

Un silence.

« Mais d'un autre côté… c'est _lui_. C'est… l'homme que j'ai aimé. Et que j'aime encore. Ah, pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? »

« L'amour est une corde tissée de nombreux fils. Des émotions belles comme négatives. On ne se met que rarement en colère contre quelqu'un que l'on n'aime pas. Vous ne seriez pas en colère contre votre ancien amant si vous ne l'aimiez pas. »

« J'ai mes raisons de lui en vouloir, figurez-vous. »

« …Êtes-vous sûr d'être le seul en tort ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! A l'époque où c'était encore… nous deux, mon… patron m'a donné une directive. Je n'ai pas voulu la suivre, c'est tout. Mais mon… partenaire était tout le temps sur mon dos, après ça. A me harceler pour que je revienne sur ma décision. Pour finir, j'étais tellement énervé que… Disons que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise. Et puis, ça n'a pas arrêté d'aller en vrille à partir de là. »

« C'est souvent l'impression que l'on éprouve dans l'abattement. On pense que le malheur s'acharne sur nous. »

Un rire amer résonna dans l'atmosphère obscure du confessionnal.

« Dans mon cas, c'était plus qu'une impression. Croyez-moi, j'en ai pris plein la figure. D'abord, j'ai perdu mon emploi… Et puis mon partenaire a décidé de rompre avec moi, en m'expulsant au passage de chez nous… Et quand j'ai voulu protester, il m'a mis en prison. »

Un silence.

« J'aurais pu passer l'éponge. Même après la prison, j'aurais été prêt à oublier tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous deux. Bon sang, j'aurais même été prêt à m'excuser à plat ventre, s'il le fallait. Mais… Ce qu'il a fait… Vous aimez les enfants ? »

« Oui. »

« …On avait une fille, tous les deux. Notre princesse. Notre petite étoile. Et il m'a interdit de la revoir après mon expulsion, il m'a refusé de me laisser voir _ma propre fille _! Dites-moi quel genre de monstre vous prive de votre bébé ? »

« Vous aimez votre fille. »

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Je _mourrais _pour ma fille. Même si ça n'allait plus dans mon couple, j'étais prêt à faire des efforts, parce que je savais qu'à chaque dispute, elle allait pleurer dans sa chambre, et moi ça me détruisait de la voir malheureuse, et _par ma faute _! Comment il a pu croire que j'allais blesser ma petite puce, ce… _salaud _! »

« Vous êtes en colère contre votre ancien partenaire parce qu'il ne voulait plus que vous fassiez partie de la vie de votre enfant ? »

« Soi-disant, j'étais une mauvaise influence pour elle. Je ne nie pas, mais des bonnes influences, elle n'en manquait pas autour d'elle ! Avec l'école, son… médecin, et toute la smala de… cousins, ça compensait suffisamment pour que j'obtienne un droit de visite ! Mais lui, il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il m'a _claqué la porte au nez _! Et c'est moi le criminel dans cette histoire ? »

« Depuis combien de temps avez-vous vu votre fille pour la dernière fois ? »

« …Quand elle avait dix ans. Maintenant elle en a seize. »

« C'est long, six ans loin de ceux qu'on aime. »

« C'est _l'enfer_. »

Un silence.

« Je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Tant que ça n'impliquait pas Gaby, je pouvais encore, mais maintenant… Je ne peux plus. »

« Vous êtes un parent. L'amour d'un parent pour son enfant peut ne pas connaître de limites. Votre amour pour votre fille est respectable. »

« Mais à quoi ça me sert de l'aimer si je ne peux pas la voir ? »

« Sait-elle que vous l'aimez ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! »

« Alors c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Si vous l'aimez et qu'elle vous aime en retour, vous ne pouviez pas recevoir un plus grand bonheur. »

« …Je veux la revoir. C'est tout. Je veux que tout ce merdier finisse pour la revoir. Je suis sûr que maintenant, elle est magnifique. »

« Elle l'est certainement. Nos parents sont les seuls êtres au monde qui nous trouvent constamment beau. »

Il y eut un rire apaisé dans la cabine adjointe.

« C'est drôle, mais… Vous venez de me faire penser à mon petit frère, là. Il avait cette façon de vous regarder dans les yeux et de vous lancer des remarques assassines avec une voix parfaitement égale… Un vrai chieur, pardonnez-moi le mot. Mais quand je voulais parler, il ne me tournait jamais le dos. »

La voix du pénitent se teinta de nostalgie.

« Bien sûr, c'était avant, tout ça. »

Un silence.

« Je suppose que je dois vous remercier de m'avoir écouté. »

« J'espère avoir pu soulager votre âme par cela. »

« Ouh là… Si j'en rencontre encore qui soient comme vous, je risque de me mettre à penser que l'espèce humaine n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. »

Le père Jenkins ne put retenir un sourire alors que l'homme quittait le confessionnal.

Sur l'un des vitraux représentant une myriade d'anges, le plus grand et le plus beau de tous semblait éclairé par un rai de lumière en dépit de la pluie qui tombait dehors.


End file.
